staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Lutego 2008
TVP 1 05:40 Radio Romans - odc. 3/32 - Hiobowe wieści; serial 06:15 Radio Romans - odc. 4/32 - Replika; serial 06:40 Był taki dzień - 24 lutego; felieton 06:44 Mistrz; film dokumentalny (2007) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Domisiowa zguba; program dla dzieci 08:25 Angielski z Jedynką, czyli The Best Guest Show - odc. 13; program edukacyjny 08:35 Dziecięca gala oskarowa; magazyn 08:55 Teleranek - magazyn 09:20 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Herkules (Hercules); film animowany kraj prod.USA (1997) 10:55 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Polacy w historii Oskarów; reportaż 13:35 Mistrzostwa Świata w lotach narciarskich - Oberstdorf (studio) 13:45 Mistrzostwa Świata w lotach narciarskich - Oberstdorf (skoki) 15:45 Oskarowe przeboje; reportaż 16:25 Katyń - 60 dni na planie; film dokumentalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 29; teleturniej 18:10 Szkoda gadać - odc. 23; program rozrywkowy 18:45 Przebojowa noc 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Niepowtarzalny Gumiś, odc 49; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 23 - Do dobrego lepiej przymusić - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:10 Ranczo - odc. 24 - Siła władzy - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:10 Oskarowa Uczta Kinomana - Ziemia niczyja (No Man's Land); dramat kraj prod.Belgia, Wielka Brytania, Bośnia-Herceg., Słowenia, Włochy, Francja (2001) 24:00 W drodze po Oskara - transmisja z Los Angeles (.); widowisko kraj prod.USA (2008) 02:05 Polacy w Hollywood; magazyn 03:15 Oskarowa Uczta Kinomana - Godziny (Hours, The); dramat kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2002) 05:05 Polacy w Hollywood; magazyn 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc. 14; serial obyczajowy TVP 05:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 928 Gdzie ci mężczyźni; telenowela TVP 06:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 929 Kto chodzi do teatru; telenowela TVP 06:50 Jesteś tym co jesz (seria III) - Lisa Aspden-odc. 11 (odc. 11); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 560; serial TVP 08:10 Ostoja - odc. 61 08:45 Wyjechani - txt str.777; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 09:15 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 09:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (30) Jakub Przebindowski 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Amazonka - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 10:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - Potęga sztuki - Turner (Simon Schama's Power of art. Turner) - txt str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Rajski smak (200) 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Wielki napad na pociąg (The First Great Train Robbery); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1979) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1491 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 930 Łowcy posagów; telenowela TVP 15:05 Mini Szansa - Irena Jarocka 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 321 Nadzieja; serial TVP 17:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 10 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007) 17:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Podróże z żartem - Podróże za ropą ; program rozrywkowy 20:10 Nadbagaż (Excess Baggage) - txt str.777; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1997) 21:55 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 3; felieton 22:00 Raport specjalny - odc. 7/16 (Threat Matrix (Alpha 126)); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:50 Ulice Kultury - (57); magazyn 23:10 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (41) 23:40 Dolina Kreatywna - (25) 00:15 Złota Dwunastka Operetek i Musicali - Bal w operze (Der Opernball) kraj prod.Niemcy (1972) 02:05 Metanoia; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005) 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:34 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:47 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:58 Nasza Telewizja - Andrzej Wajda; felieton; STEREO 09:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:34 Serwis info; STEREO 09:51 Pogoda; STEREO 09:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:38 Serwis info; STEREO 10:56 Pogoda; STEREO 11:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:05 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:36 Serwis info; STEREO 11:53 Pogoda; STEREO 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:35 Serwis info; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:36 Serwis info; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda; STEREO 14:00 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 15:01 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis info; STEREO 16:19 Pogoda; STEREO 16:21 Nasza Telewizja - Andrzej Wajda; felieton; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:37 Serwis info; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda; STEREO 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:03 Mistrzostwa Świata w lotach narciarskich - Oberstdorf (Oberstdorf) kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO 01:46 Serwis info; STEREO 02:09 Pogoda; STEREO 02:13 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:34 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:47 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:54 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 07:56 Tele Motor Sport ; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - PREM. 24.02.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:58 Nasza Telewizja - Andrzej Wajda; felieton; STEREO 09:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:34 Serwis info; STEREO 09:51 Pogoda; STEREO 09:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:38 Serwis info; STEREO 10:56 Pogoda; STEREO 11:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:05 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:36 Serwis info; STEREO 11:53 Pogoda; STEREO 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:35 Serwis info; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:36 Serwis info; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda; STEREO 14:00 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 15:01 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis info; STEREO 16:19 Pogoda; STEREO 16:21 Nasza Telewizja - Andrzej Wajda; felieton; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:48 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:50 Kościół i świat ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Fabryka kapeluszy; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:37 Serwis info; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe - (24.02.2008 - 1; STEREO 18:31 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa mężczyzn: Miedź Legnica - Focus Park Piotrków; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda; STEREO 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:57 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe - (24.02.2008 - 2; STEREO 22:05 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:06 Top kryminał 15; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:03 Mistrzostwa Świata w lotach narciarskich - Oberstdorf (Oberstdorf) kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO 01:46 Serwis info; STEREO 02:09 Pogoda; STEREO 02:13 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (574) - serial obyczajowy 06:40 Pierwsza miłość (575) - serial obyczajowy 07:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis (23) - serial animowany 07:45 Tutenstein (16) - serial animowany 08:15 Power Rangers (307) - serial science fiction 08:45 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (41) - serial przygodowy 09:45 Boks: Walka o mistrzowskie pasy federacji IBF, WBO i IBO w Nowym Jorku - waga ciężka: Władimir Kliczko - Sułtan Ibragimow 10:45 Sabrina jedzie do Rzymu - komedia fantasy 12:35 Czarny rycerz - komedia 14:45 Kabareton - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI (18) - serial kryminalny 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich (50): W kamasze - serial komediowy 17:15 Świat według Kiepskich (51): Zrób sobie babkę - serial komediowy 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (188): Włamanie - serial komediowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport - program informacyjny 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Miodowe lata (24) - serial komediowy 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (76) - serial kryminalny 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (77) - serial kryminalny 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:00 Kości - serial kryminalny 23:00 Wallander: Mastermind - film kryminalny 01:20 Magazyn sportowy 03:20 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Niania: Miłość ma wiele twarzy - serial komediowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 Niania: Miłość ma wiele twarzy - serial komediowy 12:20 Szpiedzy tacy jak my - komedia 14:25 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Co za tydzień 16:55 Niania: Propozycja nie do odrzucenia - serial komediowy 17:30 Hela w opałach: Hela na tropie afery - serial komediowy 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Clever - widzisz i wiesz - program rozrywkowy 21:10 Futureshock: Comet Impact - film katastroficzny 23:10 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:25 Żar ciała - film kryminalny 02:35 Telesklep 02:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03:15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.50 Instynkt tropiciela: Olsztyn - magazyn turystyczny 06.10 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 06.35 VIP - magazyn 07.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 08.30 Eurolinia plus 08.40 Wszystko o zwierzętach (4): Chiku, gepard - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 09.15 WIelka bitwa Asteriksa - film anim., Francja/Niemcy 1989 10.55 Mała czarna - talk show 11.55 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 12.25 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13.00 WIelkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 14.00 VIP - magazyn 14.30 Bogaci i przegrani (2) - serial dokumentalny, USA 15.00 Siatkówka: LSK - mecz Farmutil Piła - Winiary Bakalland Kalisz 17.05 Podróż do niezwykłych jaskiń - film dok., USA 2001 18.00 Pogromcy hitów - rozr. 19.00 Galileo - magazyn 20.00 Włatcy móch (33) - serial animowany dla dorosłych 20.30 Sex FM (15) - serial komediowy, Polska 21.05 Porachunki - komedia sensacyjna, Wielka Brytania 1998 23.20 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 01.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.40 Eurolinia plus 01.55 VIP - magazyn 02.20 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 02.45 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 04.05 Big Brother 4.1: Prosto z domu - reality show 04.30 Big Brother 4.1: Extra 05.25 TV Market 05.40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1402; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Klan - odc. 1403; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1404; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Klan - odc. 1405; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1406; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 M jak miłość - odc. 541; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ziarno - Ziarno 216; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki - W szponach porywacza odc.6; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (8); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 912* - List z Kazachstanu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2008); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Najświętszej Maryi Panny Wniebowziętej w Obornikach Wielkopolskich; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Palce lizać - odc. 8/9 - Zaginiony; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Palce lizać - odc. 9/9 - Niespodzianka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (8); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Post mortem - making of Katyń; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Śpiewać, jak to łatwo powiedzieć - odc. 4; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Duchy starych murów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - polskich archeologów w Libii; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Szansa na Sukces - Paweł Kukiz i zespół Piersi; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 542; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 68 - Nie spóźnij się, Noddy (Don't be late, Noddy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 8/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (24); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Szkoda gadać - odc. 23; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Czas dla kibica - Lekkoatletyka - Międzynarodowy Mityng Pedros Cup - Bydgoszcz 2008; STEREO 23:45 Nowa Tradycja - "Żywiołak"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 542; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno - Ziarno 216; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 68 - Nie spóźnij się, Noddy (Don't be late, Noddy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 8/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Duchy starych murów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Palce lizać - odc. 8/9 - Zaginiony; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Palce lizać - odc. 9/9 - Niespodzianka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 912* - List z Kazachstanu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Post mortem - making of Katyń; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Czerwińsk nad Wisłą - zapomniany świat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 Zwarcie - Józef Łuszczek - odc. 44; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Liga Mistrzów - Fenerbahce Stambuł - Sevilla (Fenerbahce Stambuł - Sevilla) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 09:55 Kombinacja norweska - Puchar Świata - Zakopane 2008 (skok) dzień II; STEREO 11:05 Sportowa debata; STEREO 12:00 Narciarstwo dowolne - Puchar Świata - Park City (skoki) (Puchar Świata - Park City (skoki)) kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO 12:55 Rajd Magurski; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Kombinacja norweska - Puchar Świata - Zakopane 2008 (bieg 7, 5 km) dzień II; STEREO 14:25 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 68 (.); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Sprint; STEREO 14:55 Piłka ręczna - Bundesliga: TBV Lemgo - Rhein - Neckar Loewen (Bundesliga: TBV Lemgo - Rhein - Neckar Loewen) kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO 16:40 Sprint; STEREO 16:45 Lekkoatletyka - Halowy Mityng - Gent (Halowy Mityng - Gent) kraj prod.Belgia (2008); STEREO 18:20 Sprint; STEREO 18:30 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa mężczyzn: Miedź Legnica - Focus Park Piotrków; STEREO 20:30 Sprint; STEREO 20:35 PŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Heerenveen (dzień III) (Heerenveen (dzień III)) kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO 22:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 22:55 Sprint; STEREO 23:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w lotach narciarskich - Oberstdorf (Oberstdorf) kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO 00:40 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Z biegiem rzeki 8:00 Kobieta muszkieter (2-ost.) 10:00 Pamiętna wizyta 12:00 Kobieta muszkieter (2-ost.) 14:00 Doktor Martin (11) 15:00 Doktor Martin (12) 16:00 Doktor Martin (13) 17:00 Doktor Martin (14) 18:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Gra 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer 22:00 Wywiad (3) 23:00 Wywiad (4) 0:00 Odpływając w dal 2:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer 4:00 Z biegiem rzeki Ale Kino! 8:00 Długa noc 9:30 Pojedynek w słońcu 11:45 Trzech mężczyzn i mała dama 13:35 W podziemiach planety małp 15:15 Biały Kieł 17:10 Braterstwo 17:40 Spec 19:25 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Oszuści 20:00 Poirot: A.B.C. 21:55 ale krótkie: Nagrodzone Oscarami 22:45 ostatni seans: Ziemia niczyja 0:30 Hoffa 2:45 Mala Noche 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Słoń afrykański, niedźwiedzie polarne i bawół 6:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Lamparty morskie, lwy i kałamarnica Humboldta 7:00 Walka o przetrwanie: Tajna broń 7:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Pancerz 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (9) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (10) 9:00 Małpi biznes (3) 9:30 Małpi biznes (4) 10:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Potwór z bagien 11:00 Świat przyrody: Tygrysy ze szmaragdowego lasu 12:00 Kryminalne zagadki świata zwierząt (1) 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (9) 13:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (10) 14:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Słoń afrykański, niedźwiedzie polarne i bawół 14:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Lamparty morskie, lwy i kałamarnica Humboldta 15:00 Walka o przetrwanie: Tajna broń 15:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Pancerz 16:00 Król orangutanów 17:00 Kiedy rekiny atakują 18:00 Przedziwny świat owadów: Niesamowite robaki z Madagaskaru 19:00 Ulica lemurów (13) 19:30 Ulica lemurów (14) 20:00 Świat przyrody: Słonica Echo - ostatni rozdział 21:00 Powrót na łono natury 22:00 Czarnobyl - życie w strefie śmierci 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Poza ruchem 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (15) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (16) 1:00 Ulica lemurów (13) 1:30 Ulica lemurów (14) 2:00 Świat przyrody: Słonica Echo - ostatni rozdział 3:00 Powrót na łono natury 4:00 Czarnobyl - życie w strefie śmierci 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Poza ruchem AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (104) 7:00 Szczury wodne (105) 8:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 (15) 9:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 (16) 10:00 4400 2 (9) 11:00 4400 2 (10) 12:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (5) 13:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (6) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni (16) 15:00 Szczury wodne (104) 16:00 Szczury wodne (105) 17:00 Zawód glina (6) 17:30 Paco i jego ludzie (6) 19:00 Tropem zbrodni (19) 20:00 Tropem zbrodni (20) 21:00 Puls miasta (13) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (4) 23:00 Ten sam dzień (13) 0:00 Zawód glina (6) 0:30 Paco i jego ludzie (6) 2:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (4) 2:55 Więzy krwi (8) 3:55 Puls miasta (13) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 6:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 7:40 Życie w Hollyoaks (26) 8:05 Życie w Hollyoaks (27) 8:30 Życie w Hollyoaks (28) 8:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (29) 9:20 Życie w Hollyoaks (30) 9:50 Doktor Who (12) 10:35 Doktor Who (13-ost.) 11:25 Doktor Who: Gwiazdkowa inwazja (1) 12:10 Doktor Who (1) 13:00 Doktor Who (2) 13:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 14:35 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 15:30 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 16:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 17:20 Biuro (6) 17:50 Catherine Tate i jej Show 18:20 Graham Norton 19:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (4) 20:00 Życie na Marsie (6) 21:00 Przekręty (6) 22:00 Milczący świadek (4) 23:00 Budząc zmarłych (12) 0:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (4) 0:50 Życie na Marsie (6) 1:40 Przekręty (6) 2:30 Milczący świadek (4) 3:20 Biuro (6) 3:50 Catherine Tate i jej Show 4:20 Budząc zmarłych (12) 5:10 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (4) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Forsa na strychu (20) 6:25 Forsa na strychu (21) 6:50 Forsa na strychu (18) 7:15 Forsa na strychu (19) 7:40 Słodki James (2) 8:10 Kudłaci kucharze (5) 8:35 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (2) 9:30 Kuchenne koszmary (2) 10:20 Jak się nie ubierać (7) 11:15 Obóz dla wybrednych (2) 12:00 Forsa na strychu (20) 12:25 Forsa na strychu (21) 12:50 Forsa na strychu (18) 13:15 Forsa na strychu (19) 13:40 Forsa na strychu (20) 14:05 Forsa na strychu (21) 14:30 Jak się nie ubierać (7) 15:25 Obóz dla wybrednych (2) 16:15 Forsa na strychu (12) 16:35 Wielkie sprzątanie (7) 17:05 Ukryty potencjał (4) 17:30 Ukryty potencjał (5) 18:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (2) 19:00 Architektura przyszłości (2) 19:25 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (2) 20:00 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (12) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (12) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (7) 22:00 Ukryty potencjał (4) 22:30 Ukryty potencjał (5) 23:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (2) 0:00 Architektura przyszłości (2) 0:25 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (2) 0:50 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (12) 1:35 Forsa na strychu (12) 2:00 Wielkie sprzątanie (7) 2:25 Ukryty potencjał (4) 2:50 Ukryty potencjał (5) 3:15 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (2) 4:00 Architektura przyszłości (2) 4:30 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (2) 4:55 Forsa na strychu (22) 5:20 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (12) Canal + 7:00 Rzeki i przypływy 8:00 Cudowny świat przyrody: Mowa zwierząt - słonie afrykańskie (1/13) 8:35 Niezły kanał (1) 8:45 Przyjęty 10:20 Niezły kanał (2) 10:30 Wesołych świąt 12:10 Niezły kanał (3) 12:20 Siła spokoju 14:25 Niezły kanał (4) 14:35 Neil Young - Złote serce 16:20 Niezły kanał (5) 16:30 Zakochany Paryż 18:40 Cztery poziomo: Tajemnica Bodzia (12-ost.) 19:10 Łapu-capu 19:20 Aktualności filmowe 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Premiera: Życie na podsłuchu 22:25 Testosteron 0:30 Krwawe święta 2:00 Oscary 2008 6:05 Spragnieni Doyle'a Canal + Film 7:00 W pustyni i w puszczy 8:55 Miłość na zamówienie 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (26) 11:30 OSS 117 - Kair, gniazdo szpiegów 13:10 Statyści 15:10 Dobry rok 17:05 Noc Cezarów 18:30 Układ idealny 20:00 9. kompania 22:15 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Pokój dziecka 23:35 Życie na podsłuchu 1:55 Silent Hill 4:00 Szef wszystkich szefów 5:35 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 7:15 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 9:30 Piłka nożna: Liga+ 11:00 Piłka nożna: Premiership Plus 11:45 Rugby: Puchar Sześciu Narodów 13:25 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 15:30 Czempioni w Plusie: Przemysław Saleta 16:40 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 17:00 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 19:15 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra 20:55 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 23:00 Sport+ 1:15 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra 3:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 5:00 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Fantastyczna czwórka 8:55 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:00 Ben 10 10:30 Ben 10 11:00 Storm Hawks 11:30 Młodzi Tytani 11:55 Robotboy 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera 13:40 Atomówki 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 14:45 Ufolągi 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 15:50 Baranek Shaun 16:00 KND 60 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Storm Hawks 18:00 Scooby-Doo i potwór z Loch Ness 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:00 Ben 10 20:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Podróż do Nowej Ziemi 8:15 Babka z zakalcem 9:55 Ultranova 11:20 Jedno życzenie 12:55 Za dużo naraz 14:35 Ostatni smok 16:15 Podatek od wygranej 17:45 Podróż do Nowej Ziemi 20:00 Strefa mroku. Premiera: Kontrowersyjna terapia 21:30 W blasku Hollywood: Emma Thompson 22:00 Premiera: Mistrzowie horroru 2 (8) 23:05 Pięć łatwych utworów 0:45 Lifting serca 2:20 Dorwać małego 4:10 W blasku ognia Zone Club 6:00 Jedzenioholicy (4) 7:00 Sobota w kuchni (35) 7:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (16) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (17) 8:30 Modny świat (764) 9:00 Porządek musi być (31) 9:30 Porządek musi być (32) 10:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (14) 11:00 Sobota w kuchni (35) 11:30 Przez żołądek do zdrowia (4) 12:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (16) 12:30 Modny świat (764) 13:00 Jedzenioholicy (4) 14:00 Randka na czas (52) 14:30 Randka na czas (53) 15:00 Serce albo kasa (4) 16:00 Porządek musi być (31) 16:30 Porządek musi być (32) 17:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (14) 18:00 Randka na czas (52) 18:30 Randka na czas (53) 19:00 Szalone nożyczki (5) 20:00 Jedzenioholicy (4) 21:00 Serce albo kasa (4) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (54) 23:00 Uwodzicielki z Hampton (9) 23:30 Uwodzicielki z Hampton (10) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (51) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (54) 2:00 Serce albo kasa (4) 3:00 Randka na czas (52) 3:30 Randka na czas (53) 4:00 Przez żołądek do zdrowia (4) 4:30 Sobota w kuchni (35) 5:00 Porządek musi być (31) 5:30 Porządek musi być (32) Discovery Channel 6:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Bezludna wyspa 7:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Afrykańska sawanna 8:00 Piąty bieg 8:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Samoloty pasażerskie 9:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Statek wycieczkowy/Satelita/Most wiszący 9:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pojazdy/Kopalnie/Piłka nożna przyszłości 10:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Pieniądze 10:30 Szalona prędkość: Pojazdy opancerzone 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna (8) 12:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Bezludna wyspa 13:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Afrykańska sawanna 14:00 Piąty bieg 14:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Samoloty pasażerskie 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Na życzenie widzów 16:00 Brainiac (4) 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (47) 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (48) 18:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Ogromna koparka 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Bonneville (3) 20:00 Wielkie rzeczy: Fontanny Bellagio 21:00 Walka o ropę: MARS znowu w akcji 22:00 W poszukiwaniu ropy (2) 23:00 Brudna robota: Drwal 0:00 O krok od śmierci: Zdradliwe prądy 1:00 Sztuka przetrwania - wyprawy Raya Mearsa: Australijski busz 1:30 Sztuka przetrwania - wyprawy Raya Mearsa: RAF 2:00 Zamach w Moskwie 3:00 Auto dla każdego: Potwór Frankensteina 4:00 Broń przyszłości: Ochraniacze 5:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Fala upałów Discovery Science 6:00 Robotica (6) 7:00 Brainiac (4) 8:00 Niezbite dowody: Ucieczka nazistów 9:00 Przywróceni życiu (2) 10:00 Tajemnica pióra dinozaura 11:00 Zrozumieć otyłość 12:00 Robotica (6) 13:00 Brainiac (4) 14:00 Niezbite dowody: Ucieczka nazistów 15:00 Przywróceni życiu (2) 16:00 Tajemnica pióra dinozaura 17:00 Zrozumieć otyłość 18:00 Robotica (7) 19:00 Brainiac (5) 20:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Ogień 20:30 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Niespokojne niebo 21:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Zagubiony na morzu 22:00 Ocaleni...: Swobodne spadanie 23:00 Zrozumieć mózg 0:00 Robotica (7) 1:00 Brainiac (5) 2:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Ogień 2:30 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Niespokojne niebo 3:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Zagubiony na morzu 3:50 Ocaleni...: Swobodne spadanie 4:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Dobry, zły i bezużyteczny 5:10 Zrozumieć mózg Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pigułka nadziei: Gorzkie lekarstwo 7:00 Krzywa Wieża w Pizie 8:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Prawdziwa historia Draculi 9:00 Ostatnie 48 godzin Kurta Cobaina 10:00 Teorie spiskowe przed sądem: Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci (1) 11:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Prawdziwa historia Draculi 12:00 Pigułka nadziei: Gorzkie lekarstwo 13:00 Krzywa Wieża w Pizie 14:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Prawdziwa historia Draculi 15:00 Ostatnie 48 godzin Kurta Cobaina 16:00 Teorie spiskowe przed sądem: Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci (1) 17:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Prawdziwa historia Draculi 18:00 Pigułka nadziei: Gorzkie lekarstwo 19:00 Krzywa Wieża w Pizie 20:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Prawdziwa historia Draculi 21:00 Ostatnie 48 godzin Kurta Cobaina 22:00 Teorie spiskowe przed sądem: Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci (1) 23:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Prawdziwa historia Draculi 0:00 Pigułka nadziei: Gorzkie lekarstwo 1:00 Krzywa Wieża w Pizie 2:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Prawdziwa historia Draculi 3:00 Ostatnie 48 godzin Kurta Cobaina 3:55 Teorie spiskowe przed sądem: Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci (1) 4:45 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Prawdziwa historia Draculi 5:35 Teorie spiskowe przed sądem: Kursk - podwodna ofiara Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Przygody Timmy'ego 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Amerykański smok Jake Long 9:35 Kim Kolwiek 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Kopciuszek 3: Co by było gdyby... 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 A Goofy Movie 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 High School Musical 2 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Galactik Football 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Jetix Allstars: Iggy Arbuckle kontra Team Galaxy 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Yin Yang Yo! 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 20:40 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 21:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 MegaMan NT Warrior 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 8:30 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Doha (Katar) 9:15 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Doha (Katar) 10:00 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Europy w Nowym Mieście 11:30 Kombinacja norweska: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Zakopanem 12:15 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Europy w Nowym Mieście 13:30 Kombinacja norweska: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Zakopanem 14:00 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Falun (Szwecja) 16:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Doha (Katar) 18:00 Skoki narciarskie: Mistrzostwa Świata w lotach w Oberstdorfie 19:15 Winterpark Weekend 19:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Whistler (Kanada) 21:15 Boks: Walka o pas interkontynentalny federacji WBC w Sachsen-Anhalt 22:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Whistler (Kanada) 23:30 Skoki narciarskie: Mistrzostwa Świata w lotach w Oberstdorfie 0:15 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Europy w Nowym Mieście 1:00 Winterpark Weekend 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:15 Kombinacja norweska: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Zakopanem 11:15 Narciarstwo dowolne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Sierra Nevada 12:00 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Falun (Szwecja) 13:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 13:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 14:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Doha (Katar) 15:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Doha (Katar) 15:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 17:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 18:15 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Oslo 18:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 20:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 21:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 22:00 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Oslo 22:45 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Doha (Katar) 23:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 0:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w San Jose (USA) 1:45 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Beyoncé B-Day Tour 6:55 Tajniak z klasą 8:25 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (8) 9:10 Z Bollywood do Hollywood 10:40 Szczwany lis 12:15 Patrol 14:35 Nieudacznik 16:05 Sowie pole 17:40 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Demon: Historia prawdziwa 21:40 Vince niepokonany 23:30 Trzy na jednego 2 (3) 0:25 Hot Tamale 2:10 Homo.pl 3:30 Casshern HBO 2 6:00 Kim jest ta dziewczyna? 7:35 Na planie 8:05 Zaginiony skarb templariuszy 9:35 Na psa urok 11:10 Nie trzeba wiele 12:40 Mój pierwszy ślub 14:10 Czytaj i płacz 15:35 Kalamazoo? 17:20 Nastolatki 19:05 Casanova 21:00 Amatorski projekt 22:35 Na stojaka! (191) 23:05 W ciszy 0:40 Hostel 2:15 Barcelona 3:55 Na planie 4:30 Idiokracja HBO Comedy 10:00 Dzikie koty 11:40 Wróć na scenę 13:30 Miłość, pieniądze i gwiazdy 15:00 Na planie 15:25 Dzikie koty 17:10 Wróć na scenę 18:55 Miłość, pieniądze i gwiazdy 20:30 Premiera: Zwierzo-zwierzenia (5) 20:50 Nie-ostry dyżur 22:30 Przyszywany wujek 0:00 Wszystko naraz 1:20 Zwierzo-zwierzenia (5) 1:45 Koszmarnie długa noc 3:15 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Pomysłowy Dobromir (10) 8:40 Bajki: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (8) 8:50 Bajki: Nowe przygody Misia Uszatka (4) 9:05 Rodzina do kina 9:10 Rodzina do kina: Stawiam na Tolka Banana: Cygan (5/7) 9:50 Rodzina do kina: Stawiam na Tolka Banana: Filipek (6/7) 10:20 Rodzina do kina 10:25 Rodzina do kina: Odwiedziny prezydenta 11:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 12:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 17A/66 12:25 Seans w Iluzjonie 12:30 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 12:55 Seans w Iluzjonie: Wacuś 14:00 Seans sensacji 14:05 Seans sensacji: Wypowiedź: Grzegorz Cielecki, Remigiusz Kociołek, Monika Przygucka 14:15 Seans sensacji: Zbrodniarz i panna 15:45 Seans sensacji: KR I/... 16:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 16:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Chłopi: Jagna (2-ost.) 17:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Tam, gdzie pisał Reymont 17:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Sęki i drzazgi 18:25 Portrety 18:30 Portrety: Modrzejewska: Warszawa (5/7) 19:45 Na ekranie i na planie (129) 20:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 20:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Siedem czerwonych róż, czyli Benek Kwiaciarz o sobie i o innych 21:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass 21:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass: Krzyk 23:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass: Sycylia 23:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass: Moneta 23:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adolf Dymsza 23:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adolf Dymsza: Pan Dodek 0:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adolf Dymsza: Mój teatr 1:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adolf Dymsza: Papkin - sztuka aktorska 1:45 Seans sensacji 1:50 Seans sensacji: Wypowiedź: Grzegorz Cielecki, Remigiusz Kociołek, Monika Przygucka 2:05 Seans sensacji: Zbrodniarz i panna 3:25 Seans sensacji: KR I/... 4:00 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Muzyka sakralna: Franz Schubert: Msza Es-dur D 950 12:35 Muzyka sakralna: Jan Sebastian Bach: 'Musikalisches Opfer' BWV 1079 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Classic Dance: Nagroda Konkursu Lozanna 2007 19:05 Igor Strawiński: 'Święto wiosny' 19:40 Divertimento z Mauricem Bejartem 20:30 Gidon Kremer i Kremerata Baltica 22:05 Portrety: Gidon Kremer 22:35 Franz Schubert: Kwintet smyczkowy C-dur D 956 23:40 Kevin Kenner gra Scherzo b-moll op. 31 Fryderyka Chopina 0:00 Około północy: Wielka przygoda czarnej muzyki: Blues 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Toots Thielmans na Juan Jazz Festival, 1987 2:30 Około północy: Nguyen Le 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Dave Brubeck Quartet na żywo z Montrealu, 1981 MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (55) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (56) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (57) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (9) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (79) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (20) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (72) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (18) 8:00 Noddy (67) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (24) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (14) 8:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (41) 8:50 Rumcajs (10) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (54) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (9) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (18) 9:45 Bracia koala (29) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (19) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (19) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (3) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (7) 11:00 Noddy (66) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (23) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (13) 11:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (40) 11:50 Rumcajs (9) 12:00 Pingu (14) 12:05 Franklin: Wakacje, wakacje i po wakacjach 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (2) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (9) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (39) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (21) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (52) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (53) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (54) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (8) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (78) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (19) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (71) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (17) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (53) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (8) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (17) 16:45 Bracia koala (28) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (18) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (18) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (2) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (6) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (8) 18:25 Pingu (15) 18:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (11) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (3) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (10) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (40) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (22) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Made 10:00 Date My Mom 11:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 12:30 Króliczki Playboya 13:00 Wzgórza Hollywood 13:30 Bazar MTV 14:00 Pimp My Ride 15:00 Trick It Out 16:00 Date My Mom 16:30 Pimp My Ride 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:30 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 20:30 Raperski dom Runa 21:00 Miłość jest ślepa 21:30 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 22:00 Przerysowani 22:30 Z pamiętnika byłej dziewicy 23:00 Happy Tree Friends 23:30 Alt.mtv 0:00 MTV Rocks 0:30 Superrock 1:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Sześć stopni 8:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Kod Leonarda da Vinci 9:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Całun turyński 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Queen Mary 2 11:00 Megafabryki: Czołgi 12:00 Żyć i umrzeć na innej planecie: Niebieski Księżyc 13:00 Kolonia śmierci 14:00 Bliscy wrogowie 15:00 Tajemnicza siódemka z Afryki 16:00 Szósty zmysł zwierząt 17:00 Wymarzona łódź podwodna 18:00 Wybuch wulkanu na Santorynie 19:00 Sekrety serca: Choroby serca 20:00 Premiera: Opowieści frontowe: Wyspy Salomona 20:30 Premiera: Opowieści frontowe: Rajd na Dieppe 21:00 Premiera: Tajemnicze mumie z Chin 22:00 Tutenchamon: seks, kłamstwa i morderstwa 23:00 Punkt krytyczny: Sydney-Hobart - piekło na wysokich falach 0:00 W potrzasku: Katastrofa kolejowa w Osace 1:00 Afgańska heroina: Zapomniana wojna 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: Wyspy Salomona 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Rajd na Dieppe 3:00 Tajemnicze mumie z Chin 4:00 Tutenchamon: seks, kłamstwa i morderstwa 5:00 Punkt krytyczny: Sydney-Hobart - piekło na wysokich falach Planete 5:45 Racje i emocje: Ochrona przyrody na poligonach - znaki zapytania (8-ost.) 6:20 Geldof w Afryce (1/6) 6:55 Geldof w Afryce (2/6) 7:30 Geldof w Afryce (3/6) 8:05 W cieniu Nefertuma 9:10 Geldof w Afryce (4/6) 9:45 Geldof w Afryce (5/6) 10:20 Swobodne przestworza - lotnictwo bez silników (2/3) 11:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Święto Zmarłych w Meksyku (11/13) 11:45 Ten cudowny dzień: Winobranie w Portugalii (9/13) 12:15 Karaiby - kraina szczęśliwości (2/3) 13:15 Zmierzch imperium Azteków (2-ost.) 14:15 Świątynie wiedzy: Cambridge (1/3) 15:10 Indonezja. Islam na rozdrożu 16:15 Francis Bacon - korrida życia 18:00 Miłość na wykresach: Jeśli kochasz, żyjesz długo (3-ost.) 19:05 Thomas Pynchon. Podróż w głąb umysłu 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Odwaga w przestworzach - ryzyko latania (3-ost.) 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Lotnictwo przyszłości: Wiropłaty (1/3) 22:45 Eros-ex 23:20 Hitler i Mussolini. Szorstka przyjaźń (2-ost.) 0:20 Projekt X. Chemiczna kastracja 1:15 Paniczny lęk: Nietoperze (1/5) 2:05 Miłość na wykresach: Magiczny napój (1/3) 3:10 Miłość na wykresach: Eliksir zdrowia (2/3) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Oblicza Ameryki 7:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 7:30 Samo życie (1009) 8:00 Samo życie (1010) 8:30 Samo życie (1011) 9:00 Samo życie (1012) 9:30 Samo życie (1013) 10:00 Sport 11:30 Raport specjalny: Życie po życiu 12:00 Trędowata (8) 13:00 Graczykowie: Jestem twoim wężem (1) 13:30 Graczykowie: Nigdy nie wraca wcześniej (2) 14:00 Tango z aniołem: W pajęczynie hipotez (21) 15:00 Na zawsze razem 16:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!: Szczerość za szczerość (6) 16:50 Się kręci 17:15 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: Pechowy kuzyn (20) 18:00 Tylko miłość (21) 19:00 Klinika samotnych serc (11) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Trędowata (8) 21:30 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 22:05 Się kręci 22:30 Psie serce: Tungo (13) 23:30 Tylko miłość (21) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Sport 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Halo Hans!: Cyganka prawdę ci powie (6) 4:00 Oblicza Ameryki 4:30 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 2: Ryjek - 12. Rybnicka Jesień Kabaretowa 5:20 Nasze dzieci Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 9:00 Boks: Walka o mistrzowskie pasy federacji IBF, WBO i IBO w Nowym Jorku 11:00 Cafe Futbol 12:30 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 14:40 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 15:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 17:00 K.O. TV Classics 17:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 20:10 Boks: Walka o mistrzowskie pasy federacji IBF, WBO i IBO w Nowym Jorku 23:20 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 1:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 9:00 Bobsleje: Mistrzostwa Świata 10:15 Clip 10:30 Gillette World Sport 11:00 Bobsleje: Mistrzostwa Świata 12:00 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 14:00 Trans World Sport 14:55 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 17:00 A1 Grand Prix: Wyścig w Republice Południowej Afryki 18:00 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 20:10 Formuła 1: Robert Kubica 20:50 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 22:50 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 0:50 Zakończenie programu TCM 7:10 Cienki lód 8:55 Harum Scarum 10:20 Uroda życia 12:20 Gwiazdka z nieba 13:30 Morderstwo najgorszego sortu 15:00 Chitty Chitty Bang Bang 17:30 Historia Warner Brothers: 75 lat zdobywców Oscarów 19:05 Druga prawda 21:00 Sława 23:10 Misery 1:30 Marlowe 3:00 Misery 4:50 Gwiazdka z nieba Tele 5 6:45 Telezakupy 8:45 Australijski patrol 9:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 9:45 Bajka za bajką (23/24) 10:15 Bajka za bajką (24-ost.) 10:50 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 11:50 Buon Appetito! 3 12:45 Akwanauci 13:15 Tajny agent Bobby 15:00 Droga: Pasażer z nożem w kieszeni (4/6) 16:10 Waleczne serca 16:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 17:00 Kosmiczna kasa 18:00 Droga: Pasażer z nożem w kieszeni (4/6) 19:05 Zew krwi (12/13) 20:00 Z namiętności 21:55 Upiorny wieczór, czyli Skibomagiel 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Ocean dusz (2/6) 0:05 Grzeszne wyznania 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Aparatka: Psychologiczna gra (55) 6:25 Klub Winx 3: Nowy początek (26) 6:50 Zakręceni gliniarze: Wzgardzona miłość (13) 7:15 Zoey 101: Alpaka Quinn (23) 7:40 ZOOM 8:05 Kod Lyoko 4: Jezioro (11) 8:30 Karol do kwadratu 2: Pieska grypa (25) 9:05 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (10) 9:08 Przymierzalnia 9:10 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (17) 9:30 Przymierzalnia 9:40 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Ciężar gwiazdy (11) 10:05 Przymierzalnia 10:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Rozstanie (12) 10:50 Przymierzalnia 11:00 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (11) 11:10 Ruby Gloom: Uziemieni w Gloomsville (2) 11:35 Friday Wear: Baby blues (33) 11:40 Bratz: Od marzeń do gwiazd 13:05 Krewni i znajomi królika 13:30 Świat Raven: Pan Doskonały (29) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Romeo i Julia (6) 14:20 Brejk 14:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (9) 14:55 Brejk 15:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (44) 15:30 Brejk 15:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Od zera (13) 16:05 Brejk 16:10 Histeria: Histeria Itenddy Roosevelt (42) 16:35 Pinky i Mózg: Być albo nie być w telewizji (6) 17:00 Ekstremalne kaczory: Ekstremalny hamburger (58) 17:10 Freakazoid 2: Zjazd miłośników science fiction (7) 17:35 Kod Lyoko 4: Zagubiony w morzu (12) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Balanga (26) 18:25 Time Jam (6) 18:50 Wielka płyta 19:15 Ruby Gloom: Co Fatum widziała (3) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość (22) 20:05 Świat Raven: Bez odwrotu (30) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Mecz (7) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (17) 21:30 Fresh Air: The Club 22:00 Review Territory 22:30 Fresh Air: Burnout Paradise 23:00 Making of: Obcy kontra Predator 2 - selekcja naturalna 23:15 Bleach (16) 23:45 Fresh Air: Frontlines: Fuel of War 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów (5) 6:25 Targ kulinarnych cudów (6) 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Chiny - miliard smakoszy 7:15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (1) 7:40 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (2) 8:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (3) 8:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (4) 9:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Francja 9:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Argentyna 10:50 Królowie koktajli: Seattle 11:15 Królowie koktajli: Mediolan 11:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (5) 12:15 Targ kulinarnych cudów (6) 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Chiny - miliard smakoszy 13:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (1) 13:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (2) 14:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (3) 14:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (4) 15:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Francja 15:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Argentyna 16:50 Królowie koktajli: Seattle 17:15 Królowie koktajli: Mediolan 17:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (5) 18:15 Targ kulinarnych cudów (6) 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Chiny - miliard smakoszy 19:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (1) 19:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (2) 20:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (3) 20:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (4) 21:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Początki kariery 21:55 Luksusowe rezydencje: Światowe życie 22:20 Luksusowe rezydencje: Dążenie do perfekcji 22:45 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (4) 23:35 Hotele dla dwojga: Szanghaj 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Szkocja 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (11) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Calle Jazmin 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Korea 3:00 World Café - Azja: Szanghaj 3:30 World Café - Azja: Tajpej 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Singapur 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (3) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Londyn TV Puls 6:00 Władca zwierząt (19) 7:00 Obieżyświat: Panama, Kolumbia (18) 8:00 Niedzielnik 9:00 Autostrada do nieba (79) 10:00 Hollywood Safari (7) 11:00 Puls tygodnia 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Poszukiwani idealni rodzice 14:00 Ale numer! 14:30 Uwaga, żarty 15:00 Amazing Race - Niesamowity wyścig (17) 16:00 Star Trek (70) 17:00 Star Trek (71) 18:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 2 (1) 19:00 Reporterzy 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Frankenstein (2-ost.) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Mandela 0:30 Puls tygodnia 1:30 Reporterzy 2:00 Hollywood Safari (7) 3:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:38 Loża prasowa 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Progr@m 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Ostatnie piętro 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Świat reporterów 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Kawa na ławę 18:10 Loża prasowa 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:10 Firma 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Portfel 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:10 Orange Ekstraklasa 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Ostatnie piętro 0:20 Supermeteo 0:30 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:00 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 2:40 Świat reporterów 2:55 Serwis sportowy 3:00 Serwis informacyjny 3:25 Prognoza pogody 3:30 Skrót filmowy 3:32 Supermeteo 3:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 4:50 Świat reporterów 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Nieruchomości TVN 7 4:45 Maraton uśmiechu 5:15 Telesklep 7:15 Wyścig po kasę 7:55 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (8) 8:55 Rugraty szaleją 10:20 Oliver i przyjaciele (9) 10:50 Oliver i przyjaciele (10) 11:20 Krąg miłości (25) 12:25 Wyspa skarbów 15:05 Amerykański kawaler (6) 16:00 Życie na fali (7) 17:00 Zakładnicy (2) 17:55 Kawaler 20:05 Bez granic 22:40 Inwazja 0:20 Dowody zbrodni (21) 1:20 Laski na czacie 2:15 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 8:15 Nigella ucztuje 8:45 Miasto kobiet 9:45 Biografie: Sarah Ferguson 10:35 Przeglądarka 10:45 Magiel towarzyski 11:25 Kamienie szlachetne 11:30 Salon piękności - the best of 12:00 Lekcja stylu 2 12:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 13:30 Nigella ucztuje 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Małżeństwo w opałach 15:50 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Anna German 16:20 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 16:35 Zaklinacze wnętrz 17:00 Jak dobrze być: Renée Zellweger 17:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają 18:30 Magiel towarzyski 19:10 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 19:30 Uniwersytet Zodiak 20:00 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 20:50 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Anna German 21:20 Przeglądarka 21:30 Biografie: Sarah Ferguson 22:25 Kamienie szlachetne 22:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 23:00 33 najgorętsze sceny filmowe 23:30 Nigella rozmawia 0:00 66 niezapomnianych scen filmowych 0:30 Salon piękności - the best of 1:00 Co za tydzień 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Sir Elton John (1/2) 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Notes kulinarny 3:55 Ona, czyli ja 4:20 Szkoła randkowania 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Test 300 7:30 Auto Mundial 8:00 Na każdą kieszeń 8:30 Toolbox 9:00 Gadżet Lab 9:30 Operacja Tuning 10:00 Jazda polska 10:30 Mechanik 11:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 11:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 12:00 Turbo kamera 12:30 Test 300 13:00 Top Gear 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 15:00 Wypadek - przypadek 15:30 Kuchnia boksu 16:00 Co poszło nie tak 16:30 Automaniak Max 17:30 Na osi 18:00 28 sekund 18:30 Toolbox 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:30 Na każdą kieszeń 20:00 Jazda polska 20:30 Operacja Tuning 21:00 Test 300 21:30 Co poszło nie tak 22:00 Kuchnia boksu 22:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 23:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 0:00 Onboard 0:30 Na każdą kieszeń 1:00 Auto Mundial 1:30 Test 300 2:00 Wypadek - przypadek 2:30 Jazda polska 3:00 Operacja Tuning 3:30 Mechanik 4:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 4:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 Wojna domowa: Młode talenty (13/15) 9:50 Wojna domowa: Nowy nabytek (14/15) 10:30 Akwanauci 11:25 Niedziela z operą: Cyganeria 13:25 Więcej niż fikcja: Anna Magnani 15:05 Teatr Telewizji: Dom otwarty 16:25 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:10 Niedziela z... Ewą Braun (1) 17:40 Portret w przestrzeni - Tadeusz Wybult 18:30 Niedziela z... Ewą Braun (2) 18:55 Luchino Visconti 20:00 Niedziela z... Ewą Braun (3) 20:30 Portret rodzinny we wnętrzu 22:30 Studio TVP Kultura: Marek i Wacek 22:40 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: Tandem 23:10 Trzeci punkt widzenia 23:35 Rock i polityka (4) 0:35 Mąż fryzjerki 1:55 Kino nocne: Łącznik z Brooklynu. Jak zorganizować armię partyzancką 2:50 KFPP Opole '84: TSA 2:55 Bet. E & Stef 3:45 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 2008 7:30 Parot 8:00 Kocha, nie kocha 8:30 Kochlik 9:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts 13:00 O co kaman? 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha 15:00 Specjalista 17:00 Viva Celebrations 17:30 VIVA Hits Polska 18:20 Shibuya 19:00 Street Charts 20:00 Chartsurfer 21:30 Eurotop 22:30 Planet VIVA 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Niebo spada 9:45 Niech żyje czcigodna pani! 11:40 Dzieci wieku 14:05 Cinemania (252) 14:30 Gorzka czekolada 16:20 Urzędowanie 18:10 Magia dla początkujących 20:00 Akt woli (1/2) 21:50 Kasyno 0:50 Emmanuelle: Lekcja miłości (5/7) 2:25 Przynęta Fox Life 08:10 Abbey i Janice - reality show odc. 6 09:10 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 23, Tajemniczy romans USA 2003 09:40 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 24, Pogodynka USA 2003 10:00 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 5, Turniej golfowy reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 11:00 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 6, Niebezpieczne związki reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 12:00 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 18, Zabójcza walka reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 12:55 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 22, Koniec miłości USA 2000 13:45 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 23, Taniec USA 2000 14:35 America's Next Top Model 2 - reality show odc. 1, Dziewczyna, która zaspała 15:30 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 21 16:25 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 22 18:15 Las Vegas 2 - serial, dramat odc. 17, Skażona miłość USA 2003 19:10 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 15, Zemsta USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 16, Walentynki USA 1998 20:05 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 7, Nadzieja i litość USA 2005 21:00 America's Next Top Model 2 - reality show odc. 2, Dziewczyna z charakterem 21:55 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 3, Szarada reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:45 Bracia i Siostry 2 - serial, dramat odc. 1, Domowy front USA 2006 23:40 Fuks - serial odc. 8, Wysłuchane modlitwy reż. Maciej Dutkiewicz, Polska 1999 00:35 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 8, Na gołębich skrzydłach USA 2005 01:35 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Wbrew regułom reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Być jak gwiazda: Ozzy Osbourne - program rozrywkowy odc. 6 Polonia 1 06:35 Syrenka Maco - serial animowany odc. 9/48 06:55 Generał Daimos - serial animowany odc. 5/44 07:20 Świat cyrku - program dla dzieci 08:00 Top Shop - magazyn reklamowy 17:00 Kosmiczna kasa - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Przylądek strachu - thriller 19:50 Generał Daimos - serial animowany odc. 6/44 20:20 Prawda o kobietach - komediodramat 22:15 Ziemie toskańskie - serial dokumentalny 22:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka - magazyn erotyczny 23:00 Polskie Foki - magazyn erotyczny 23:35 V 7 - program erotyczny 23:40 News - program erotyczny 23:50 Amore TV - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Turbo Sex Hotel - program erotyczny 00:10 Gorące kociaki - program erotyczny 00:30 Walentina zaprasza - program erotyczny 00:45 Reflex - magazyn erotyczny 00:55 Erotyczna giełda - program erotyczny 01:10 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy - program erotyczny 01:25 Program erotyczny 01:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka - magazyn erotyczny 02:00 Eurocast - program erotyczny 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie - program erotyczny 03:00 Turbo Sex Hotel - program erotyczny 03:20 Eurocast - program erotyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku